Amor por Amor E Dente por Dente
by Luna Febos
Summary: Os filhos de Afrodite não são os melhores guerreiros. Cardio Columbino não é exceção. Mas quando a ovelha negra dos filhos de Afrodite aparece com um pedido, ele e suas irmãs não terão outra opção além de tentar sair dessa confusão antes de se machucarem.
1. Capítulo 1

Os filhos de Afrodite não são os maiores guerreiros. Cardio Columbino não é exceção, com um currículo pobre em batalhas, está chateado pois terá que desperdiçar mais um verão no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Nada além de tédio. Mas quando a ovelha negra dos filhos de Afrodite aparece com um pedido para ele e suas irmãs, ele não tem mais o que fazer a não ser tentar sair dessa confusão- que se torna cada vez pior- antes que se machuque.

** Eu não criei, nem me pertence de qualquer forma: Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos. Mas, francamente, quem não notou isso quando eu não assinei como Rick Riordan? ( Também não me pertence nenhuma referência a músicas, marcas, bandas, et coetera, ou seja qualquer coisa que as pessoas já estão carecas de saber que eu não fui a responsável.)**

* * *

_**Amor Por Amor... E Dente Por Dente**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Nosso Irmão Mais Velho Imortal Implica Com A Gente**_

_Dedico este primeiro capítulo a você, leitor, que deve estar pensando como suas férias foram entediantes. Quando isso acontecer, só precisam lembrar que os seus problemas não são nada comparados aos meus, espero que isso o (a) anime._

_C. A. C._

Era o primeiro dia das férias de verão, e em vez de estar dormindo até depois das dez como deveria, eu arrumava as malas de viagem. Eu _tinha_ que ir para o acampamento Meio-Sangue, sem segundas opções, pois meu pai e Mary viajariam e eu precisava ficar em algum lugar. Eu tinha outros planos para aquele verão, ao menos uma vez ficaria em casa, veria TV, jogaria fora as roupas velhas, compraria novas, veria TV. Seriam férias ocupadas e eu podia muito bem passá-las em casa sem um adulto responsável. Afinal, não sou um daqueles semideuses que não ficam uma semana sem matar um píton, explodirem um prédio, ou causar um incidente nacional. No máximo, eu não lavaria as louças.

Fechai mais um zíper, pensando que era tudo um castigo pelas minhas notas baixas em Educação Física (o que queriam que eu fizesse? Corresse?) e fui almoçar.

Sentei-me entre meu pai e Mary, e comecei a comer sem entusiasmo. Apesar de tudo eles eram bem legais. Meu pai, John Columbino, é fotografo, trabalha com moda principalmente, fotografando para revistas e propagandas. Hoje depois de me deixar no acampamento, pegaria um avião para um ensaio em Los Angeles.

Foi assim que ele conheceu a minha mãe, uma moça linda, ou melhor, a mulher mais bela que olhos mortais e imortais sortudos já vislumbraram. Simplesmente apareceu querendo ser fotografada, e ele tentou não parecer um completo tolo. E como todo o romance entre deuses e humanos terminou com uma criança que não é uma coisa nem outra.

De uma forma ou de outra Afrodite parecia sorrir para ele, porque quando tinha oito anos meu pai se casou com Mary Trader. Ela era tudo que poderia pedir para nos, mesmo que não a visse como minha mãe. Perfeita, nem surtou quando contamos o que eu era. Nessa união o único defeito é Albert. Sem relações com Albert Eistein ou qualquer outro gênio que eu não me lembro dos feitos.

Meu irmão postiço é um clichê de filme: o atleta sem cérebro que é dispensado pela protagonista por que o publico_ quer_ vê-lo quebrando a cara. Estudávamos na mesma escola particular, onde ele era goleiro do time de futebol americano, ou zagueiro do time de basquete, não importa. Ele pensava que por isso todas as alunas o adoravam. Pobre bobalhão. Também tentava tornar minha vida lá um inferno, ao menos é isso que meu melhor amigo Jonas diz, nunca prestei muita atenção nisso. Em casa ele também é um mala, destruindo as minhas coisas, comendo todo o chocolate, ou colocando ele no meu xampu, e trazendo alguns amigos idiotas para me perturbar. E sempre que eu perguntava "por que você esta com raiva de mim" ele responde "quer lista?".

Até onde eu sei a lista só tem três itens: 1. Sempre que Albert traz alguma menina para nossa casa, ela fica caída por mim, o que pode parecer ridículo e para ele é sim. 2. Ele é obrigado a me levar à escola no carro dele. 3. Ele sente inveja de mim. Em defesa dele, ou em minha defesa, são ótimos motivos.

- Cardio, já arrumou as suas coisas?- meu pai perguntou arrancando-me de meus pensamentos e respondi com um "aham"- Olha sei que está irritado por não poder ficar esse ano sem acampamento de verão, mas é importante para você treinar e acho que será mais confortável também. Mary seu vôo sai que horas?

Em quanto ele falava Albert se sentou a minha frente e pôs se a lançar sorrisos estranhos na minha direção. Espera, papai vai para L.A., Mary para um chá de bebê num fim de mundo, eu acamparei...

- Para onde você vai?

-Como?- perguntou Albert em uma imitação de ingenuidade.

- Se todos nós vamos viajar, e você?- indaguei.

- Albert ficara em casa é claro- respondeu o meu pai – Ano que vem ele ira para a faculdade e esperamos o mínimo de responsabilidade dele.

Albert sozinho na nossa cobertura? _Agora_, um prédio explodirá e depois as plantas vão morrer de desidratação! Albert na faculdade? Ele nem pode ficar em casa sem explodí-la e matar as plantas!

Voltei para o meu quarto depois do almoço para terminar de arrumar as coisas como John achava que eu já fizera. Como havia algumas mensagens na minha secretaria eletrônica (meu telefone grava mensagens!) aproveitei para ouvi-las enquanto dobrava algumas roupas.

"Oi, Cardio! É, bem aqui é a Susan, mas você deve ter notado isso no identificador de chamadas!-meu telefone identifica chamadas?- Você sabe eu sou da sua turma de ciências, sento a cinco carteiras de você!-certo ela é gamada em mim como tantas outras, bonitinha, mas nos últimos dias me olhava quase chorando- Estou te ligando para convidar para um luau. Eu dou um todo verão, são muito legais. Já convidei seu amigo Jonas e espero que você também vá, é na próxima sexta as oito. Beijos."

"Oi, aqui é a Tina, Cardio! Queria saber se você viajará ou qualquer coisa, porque podíamos sair tipo ir ao cinema. - Tina era da minha turma de matemática, ela realmente gostava de mim, mas mal falava com ela. Como todas aquelas garotas tinham meu número telefônico? Deve ser o Jonas, ele conhece, literalmente, todos na escola. O que é útil para mim porque eu não presto muita atenção neles. Mas seria mais confortável se ele não passasse o meu telefone- Então me liga quando receber esse recado, até!"

"Oi, oi, Cardio! Eu acho você lindo! Eu sou Bettie, e te amo, sério! - Bettie-Quem?! Eu preciso mesmo prestar mais atenção- te amo!"

Essa ultima foi mesmo estranha. Dexei as roupas de lado, peguei o telefone e disquei para o Jonas.

- Cardio, acordado antes do meio-dia?- ele me cumprimentou.

-É a vida. Mas lembra que eu te disse que ia passar as férias em casa? Mudança de planos, estou sendo obrigado a ir para aquele acampamento de verão.

- Cara, por que você vai para lá sempre?- ele perguntou, nunca contei que era um meio-sangue obviamente.

- Eu só _tenho _que ir.

- _Porque...-_ele insistiu_._

- Eu até poderia te contar, mas aí teria que matar você!

- Não, você me convenceria a procurar um assassino de aluguel para você. Aí, o contrataria para me matar porque tem preguiça demais para fazer isso você mesmo.

- Que diferença faria para você? Estaria morto mesmo!

- O que eu vou fazer? Achei que ia passar o recesso reclamando que você não só dorme e assiste televisão.

- E você me ajudaria a fazer compras.

- Na verdade, eu fingiria que me perdia no shopping. Qual é? Isso coisa de garota.

- Falando em garotas você deveria levar a Rebecca para a festa da Susan, ela está a fim de você.

- Fala da festa da semana passada?

- O quê? mas eu só ouvi o convide a uns cinco minutos!- era por isso que ela estava chateada.

- Por que não me avisou?

- Achei que você soubesse, que depois de ter perdido a festa três anos seguidos, dessa vez fosse se lembrar- sou convidado para esse luau faz três anos?- e além do mais, eu lá sou seu empregado?

-Não, porque não te pago, e se pagasse já teria sido demitido! Meu escravo talvez...

- Posso saber com que freqüência você checa sua secretária?

- _Regulamente..._

- Só descobriu hoje que o telefone grava mensagens, né?

- Ei- procurei contra-atacar- e você?! Por que não para de dar meu telefone para a primeira garota que aparece na sua frente? A propósito quem é Bettie?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não dou, eu vendo por um preço honesto. Em segundo, eu não conheço nenhuma Bettie. Por quê?

Muito menos eu, como ela tinha o meu telefone?! Como ela me conhecia?! Assustador.

- Nada, esquece- me forcei a dizer- Então, é melhor eu desligar, até a volta às aulas.

-É até, e eu não sou seu escravo.

- Assistente pessoal sem salário, tanto faz. Ah, eu já estava me esquecendo liga para a Tina falando que eu não vou estar aqui nas férias, valeu!

*****

O Sol já havia se posto quase por completo, eu estava sentado no banco de trás do carro imaginando se chegaríamos ainda naquele dia. Não que o Acampamento Meio-Sangue fosse tão ruim assim, com certeza era o melhor acampamento em que eu já estive, era o único acampamento em que eu já estive. Era perto da praia, o chalé de Afrodite era melhor que qualquer hotel cinco estrelas, tinha todos aqueles exercícios físicos, mas ninguém espera que as Crianças de Afrodite façam muita coisa mesmo!

Eu só estava um pouco cansado de lá. A minha vida toda eu soube que era um semideus, e a minha vida toda eu fui para o acampamento. Pensando positivo, as maiorias das escolas ainda estavam em aula, então, eu teria o chalé só para mim, provavelmente, por alguns dias. Talvez, ainda pudesse aproveitar o verão.

Não sei por que tive a sensação de estar errado.

*****

O carro começou a diminuir a velocidade, até parar completamente. Do lado de fora a colina Meio-Sangue se erguia contra um céu escuro.

- Bem, chegamos- disse o meu pai fingindo que eu estava feliz com aquilo- hora de ir.

- Certo- murmurei um momento depois distraído.

- Cardio, vai ficar no carro?

- Certo- disse saindo do carro. Demos a volta até o porta-malas revelando minhas malas que o ocupavam por completo. John fez uma cara estranhamente parecida com a que fez quando vimos uma baleia azul pela primeira vez no parque aquático.

- Consegue levá-las?

- É claro, que não- ri- mas Argus pode fazer esse favor para mim- respondi acenando para o homem que descia a colina em nossa direção.

- Ei, filho, amanhã é seu aniversário. Lembra?

- Claro. Como você acha que eu sei qual é a data de hoje?

- Hã... De qualquer forma, eu deixei um presente para você na mala... Em alguma delas. Feliz aniversário!

- Para você também, pai.

- Mas amanhã não é meu aniversário- ele riu.

- Fica como crédito, eu provavelmente vou esquecer quando chegar de novo. Aquela festa surpresa também foi surpresa para mim, sabe?

- Que festa surpresa?

Depois das despedidas, assisti o carro se afastar, enquanto Argus se aproximava e carregava a minha bagagem.

- O que você coloca nessas malas?- ele perguntou.

- Roupas principalmente.

- E você precisa trazer tantas?- continuou ele sem nenhum traço de emoção verdadeira na voz.

- Com certeza. Nunca se sabe se precisarei de um casaco ou uma bermuda, ou...

- Há uniforme e só faz sol no acampamento- me cortou girando os cem olhos.

- _Ita vero_, aquela coisa laranja_._ Mas se seguíssemos a sua lógica ninguém usaria óculos escuros à noite ou salto alto quando já se é alto- encerrei a discussão.

Tive o cuidado de chegar à cabana o mais rápido possível, observando tudo para não dar de cara com Quírion. O relógio ainda marcava dezenove e quarenta, isso significava que o acampamento ainda estava em horário de treinamento. E eu não queria fazer nada nem que fosse por vinte minutos.

O chalé estava vazio, me joguei de cara no travesseiro cor de rosa, me sentia exausto e pensava o que teria para o jantar. Era possível que pegasse no sono se a porta não fosse aberta pelas minhas risonhas irmãs.

- Ah, não!- ouvi a voz da minha irmã menos favorita dizer- Ah não o que _você_ faz aqui?!

Sentei-me na cama para encará-la.

- Eu estava feliz morrendo de cansaço, semi-consciente, aí seus uivos me despertaram. - Ataquei.

Fuzilamo-nos com os olhos, preparando o próximo golpe. Era assim comigo e Rosa Rudá, vivíamos em ódio mútuo. Não consigo explicar, só sei que em algum momento entre minha festa de aniversário de sete anos e a Ação de Graças do mesmo ano ela começou a me odiar e me importunar. E ao contrário de como faço com Albert, eu revido na mesma hora.

Ah, sete anos, aquela tinha sido uma festa ótima, ganhara tudo que eu pedira, o bolo tinha dois andares. Houve uma apresentação de um cão treinado, que Jonas e eu soltamos acidentalmente e nos perseguiu pelo salão fazendo com que derrubássemos Rosa e mais alguém dentro da tigela de ponche. Nunca mais guardei salgadinhos dentro do bolso.

Deixei as lembranças de lado e voltei à briga contra minha meio-irmã. Ela abriu a boca para responder, porém foi interrompida por outra irmã que se postou entre nós com os braços erguidos, não que a briga fosse física para isso funcionar.

- Será que vocês não se cansam?- perguntou Kalli Bathys preocupada- Somos irmãos, deveríamos nos dar bem! E já estão bem grandinhos para essas brigas. Então se não tem nada de bom para dizer não digam nada. Entendido?

- Sim- disse Rosa entre dentes- desculpem-me. Bem vindo de volta, _irmão_! E seu cabelo está um ninho de cobras... O quê?! Foi só um aviso!

- Não está não- revidei enquanto procurava uma escova, e desembaraçava os meus cachos castanhos, que não estavam bagunçados- Imaginei que fosse ser o primeiro a chegar. - Disse às meninas que também se preparavam para o jantar.- Estão aqui a muito tempo?

- Não- respondeu Kalli- cheguei a dois dias, Rosa e Murta ontem.

Olhei para Espinhosa- como apelidara Rosa- que fazia marias-chiquinhas em uma menina de uns oito anos, Murta. Elas tinham o mesmo pai, o que as faziam muito parecidas, diferentemente dos outros filhos e filhas de Afrodite que não compartilhavam muitas características a não ser pela beleza extrema. As irmãs Rudá eram idênticas com exceção da idade, Espinhosa é cinco anos mais velha. As duas tinham e grandes olhos negros, a pele bronzeada pelo Sol. Se fossem da mesma idade pareceriam gêmeas.

Eu, por outro lado, tinha pele muito clara, cabelo encaracolado e olhos cor de avelã. Kalli tinha um channel ruivo, os olhos azuis escuros e bochechas muito rosadas sempre.

Abri uma das malas procurando por uma das camisetas do acampamento, lá, achei uma caixa embrulhada em papel de presente prateado, lembrei-me de que meu pai dissera. Dentro havia uma caixa ilustrada com uma câmera digital e palavras que eu não entenderia mesmo se soubesse a ordem das letras.

- Uau- ouvi Kalli dizer sobre o meu ombro- Que legal parece que seu pai quer que você siga pelo mesmo caminho que ele.

Concordei. A ideia que ele quisesse que pelo menos um dos filhos dele fosse alguém não parecia impossível. Albert era um caso perdido, no melhor sentido das palavras é claro (apesar de eu não saber qual é esse sentido). Aproveitamos para tirar algumas fotos, eu e Espinhosa trocamos olhares que diziam "não ficarei na mesma foto que você", "como se eu quisesse", "então você tira a foto", "você não manda em mim", "chata", "chato". Isto serve para Kalli ver que conseguimos resolver nossos problemas sem agressividades verbais.

- É com certeza muito melhor do que a câmera do meu celular- Disse Kalli- Mas eu não viveria sem ele.

- Eu também- disse Rosa. - Dá para acreditar que alguns meio- sangues não usam? Tipo, como é possível?

- É eles dizem que é por qualquer coisa com monstros- Kalli bufou e girou os olhos.

Neste momento, a música "Love isn't easy" começou a tocar vinda de algum lugar.

- Falando nele. Alô?- Rosa respondeu ao seu celular- Sim, por quê? COMO ASSIM VOCÊS TERMINARAM?

Troquei um olhar com Kalli, e Murta deu as costas para a irmã de forma irritada e começou a imitá-la na frente do espelho. Uma das muitas coisas esquisitas sobre Rosa Rudá: o ídolo dela é nosso irmão mais velho Eros, o Deus do Amor. Ela tinha um pingente representando-o, um bebê alado mirando uma flecha, que usa desde que mundo é mundo. Ela queria ser como ele, unir as pessoas, fazer elas se apaixonarem. E segundo ela tudo que faltava era um pouco de prática. Eu não conseguia acreditar, melhor não podia suportar que ela insistisse naquilo.

-NÃO ERA PARA SE SEPARARREM- ela gritou para o telefone- Pelo menos não antes do Natal, como eu planejei. Aqui, vocês encontrariam outras pessoas, teriam um relacionamento mais maduro, mas com um primeiro amor marcante. NÃO GOSTA MAIS DELE? COMO PODE SABER? ESTÃO JUNTOS A UMA SEMANA! QUER FICAR SOZINHA? NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO, SEU TELEFONE DEVE ESTAR COM ALGUM PROBLEMA!- ela se acalmou um pouco- Olha, conversa com ele, vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, e quando foi que eu errei... Não, eu não espero que você leve um fora de Natal. POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO? VAI PROCURÁ-LO!

Ela desligou e fingimos que não vimos nada de assustador, eu examinava minha nova máquina e Kalli procurava um objeto inexistente embaixo da minha cama. O chalé caiu em um silencio desconfortável que só terminou quando Espinhosa perguntou para Murta, que ainda a imitava no telefone, o que ela estava fazendo.

*****

Voltamos todos juntos do jantar aquela noite, sentia que a qualquer momento meus braços e pernas poderiam me abandonar. Nem quis imaginar como seria o dia seguinte se já estava exausto sem fazer nada.

- Silena não está aqui, o que significa que _nós _escolhemos a hora de apagar as luzes- ela disse com um entusiasmo que não se repitia nos rosto de ninguém- Ou seja festa do pijama!

- Aposto que sou o primeiro a cair no sono- me sentei na cama e tirei os sapatos.

- Aposto que é o primeiro a roncar- retrucou Rosa.

- Aposto que antes do amanhecer vocês já terão se matado- disse Murta.- e que eu vou ficar mais alta que todos vocês quando crescer.

A última coisa que eu vi, antes de adormecer como um bebê, foi Kalli se deitando na cama ao lado zangada por termos acabado com sua festa antes mesmo que ela começasse.

Acordei no meio da noite com o som de chuva, devia ter uma tempestade fora dos domínios do acampamento, talvez, até, o Sr.D a tivesse deixado entrar. Estava prestes a voltar a dormir quando notei uma batida diferente das da água da chuva, alguém batia na porta.

Com a pouca luz vi o rosto de Kalli que acordara e permanecia imóvel como eu. As batidas ficaram mais fortes, olhamos na direção da porta, depois nos encaramos. Sabia que pensávamos a mesma coisa sobre o que fazer em relação a isso. Cobrimos nossas cabeças com os lençóis de algodão egípcio.

Poderia ser um de nossos irmãos ou irmãs que chegara tarde ao acampamento. A essa hora as harpias faziam o toque de recolher, o que nos, campistas interpretamos como não fique lá fora se não quiser ser devorado, o que eu tenho quase certeza que ninguém quer. Porém, a porta não estava trancada, então se alguém esperasse que fôssemos lá recebê-lo passaria a noite do lado de fora, ou o que é mais provável, viraria lanchinho da meia-noite. E nesse caso o máximo que eu poderia fazer seria voltar a dormir para não ver a sujeira das harpias.

As batidas silenciaram depois de alguns minutos me ajudando a voltar aos meus sonhos, mas em algum lugar entre este a realidade ouvi:

- Parece que cheguei em má hora, tudo bem volto quando eles estiverem acordados. Mas é melhor eu ir embora antes que Dionísio ou Quírion me peguem por... Ai! Quem deixa uma máquina jogada no chão?!

*****

Eu olhava para o meu café da manhã sem vontade de comer, de tão concentrado que estava. Tentava me lembrar do estranho sonho da noite anterior. Primeiro a voz, tinha sensação que ela queria se encontrar com alguém, correção, eu tinha a desconfortável sensação de que ela queria se encontrar _comigo_, e aí, algo sobre chão e som de gente de caindo. Depois eu me vi junto de dois garotos mais jovens que eu, estavam armados com arcos e se encaravam furiosos. Fiquei preocupado que eles se matassem, mas percebi que era melhor do que quando eles _me _encararam. "Escolha um lado" era a ordem óbvia. Quis fugir, mas estávamos em um campo com nada além de grama baixa, não havia onde me esconder. E eu não estava desesperado a ponto de tentar uma corrida.

Então tudo mudou, e uma girafa verde chamada Mia, me convidou para andar de bicicleta na Gama da Mesa, um lugar lindo. O que é estranho porquê você nunca imagina que alguém com um pescoço tão longo equilibre-se tão bem em uma bicicleta.

- Sabe ficar encarando esse mingau não melhorará o gosto dele. - Disse Espinhosa começando nossa típica briga matinal.

- Eu gosto de mingau de aveia- resmunguei sem olhá-la- E você não acha que se eu pudesse mudar alguma coisa assim, já não teria dado um jeito na sua cara?

- Calem a boca- Murta e Kalli falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh, eu estava me esquecendo, Cardio! Feliz aniversário!- acrescentou Kalli e me abraçou.

- Você está com uma cara péssima para quem está fazendo anos. - disse Murta em um tom completamente inocente.

- Obrigado- respondi tentando não ficar com raiva ou deprimido. Anúncio de interesse publico: nunca se diz para um filho ou filha de Afrodite que sua cara está péssima. Primeiro porque é incontestavelmente uma mentira, estamos sempre perfeitos (Espinhosa...) . Segundo isso não ajuda. Murta sendo uma de nós, deveria saber disso.

- O que foi, Rosa? Não vai dar os parabéns para mim?- provoquei- Não lembrou o aniversario do próprio irmão?

- Ah, sim, seu aniversário- disse com raiva- Você não se lembrou do meu.

- Mão me culpe! As pessoas me dão muita coisa para lembrar, e datas são fáceis de confundir.

- Sim, não seria adorável se houvesse algo que marcasse os dias?- Espinhosa imaginou ainda irritada- Como uma tabela, ou sei lá, que mostrasse em que dia estamos, quais já se passaram e quais virão? Oh, poderia até ter os dias da semana e os feriados.

- É poderia dar certo- concordei sem dar muito assunto- Mas mudando de assunto, qual é a primeira atividade de hoje?

- Canoagem com as náiades- disse Kalli do mesmo jeito que se diz "calça com pregas".

- Eu também não estou com a menor vontade de remar até o meio do lago só para voltar- disse Espinhosa.

- Mas não foi à gente que escolheu fazer isso nesse horário?- Murta indagou.

- Ter que escolher entre isso, fazer uma arma ou qualquer coisa assim, ou morrer queimado e/ou de cansaço na parede de escalada não é realmente uma escolha. – expliquei.

- Acho que seria muito suspeito se todos nos ficássemos doentes, não é?- refletiu Espinhosa.

- Seria, e Quírion perceberia a farsa de qualquer jeito- acrescentei- Mas talvez...

*****

Eu repassava cada passo do meu plano enquanto caminhávamos para o lago, Kalli com uma expressão curiosa, e Espinhosa reclamando consigo mesma sobre pessoas que são burras de mais para entender sarcasmo. Pensara naquilo no verão anterior, a foz do rio que originava o lago era cercada de arbustos densos e altos e árvores, formando algo como uma barreira entre terra e água. Se levássemos a canoa até lá, poderíamos escondê-la na vegetação e ficar de bobeira até que desse a hora da outra atividade. Expliquei o plano para as minhas irmãs, quando terminei,elas me fitaram como se eu ainda não tivesse terminado.

- Só para confirmar se eu entendi. Para fugirmos da canoagem vamos remar até um dos pontos mais distantes do lago?- perguntou Espinhosa. – Você acredita mesmo que não tem nenhuma falha?

- Acredito. – respondi simplesmente. Chegamos a margem e nos direcionamos para um grupo de canoas. Vi Quírion a vários metros de nós, ajudando uns campistas de Ares (ou Deméter), acenei para ele parecendo inocente- Venham me ajudem a levar isso para água.

Sentado no banco do meio, me inclinei para a água e comecei a procurá-las no fundo do lago.

- Então- Rosa disse, ela brincava com seu pingente do jeito que sempre faz quando fica nervosa- vamos mesmo fazer isso? Não estou com um bom pressentimento! E vai nos dar muito trabalho.

- Observe- a cortei. Eu as encontrara. Três meninas mais ou menos da minha idade conversavam embaixo d'água. Esperei até alguma olhar na minha direção, dei meu melhor sorriso sacarino e acenei, elas retribuíram e nadaram em nossa direção com olhar de flerte. Preparei minha voz simpática- Oi, meninas!

- E aí?- uma disse enquanto as outras riam as minhas irmãs, é tão fácil conversar com elas.

- Eu sou Cardio.

- Eu sou Elodea, essas são Iara e Ríquia. Mas me diz o que você esta fazendo?

- Bem, eu e as minhas irmãs- elas olharam para Rosa e Kalli como se tivessem acabado de cair ali vindas do céu- estávamos pensando se não seria mais divertido dar uma escapada daqui.

- Você quer matar a canoagem?- Iara indagou com um sorriso.

- Não é bem matar a canoagem... Não, é exatamente isso. Mas acho que vamos precisar de ajuda- reforcei o sorriso- então estão dentro da brincadeira.

- O que tem em mente?- perguntou Elodea.

Contei o meu plano e encerrei pedindo que alguém nos levasse até a margem. Elas concordaram sorrindo travessamente. Pelo menos alguém aqui entende minha genialidade, Espinhosa (tenho que me lembrar de falar isso em voz alta).

- Só falta uma coisa- Ríquia falou- uma distração.

As náiades trocaram um olhar malvado e eu sabia que elas tinham arquitetado algo sem trocar palavras.

-Eu e a Iara cuidamos disso- Ríquia continuou. - Elodea levará vocês.

Elodea mergulhou para a ponta do barco em que Rosa estava e empurrou com surpreendente força. Na metade do caminho, houve um sonoro "splash" e alguém gritou "Ah monstros do lago" e outro "devora ele". Do outro lago do lago uma multidão começou a se formar e eu torci para ser a nossa distração e não uma um monstro de verdade, isso estragaria o meu plano. De qualquer jeito, chegamos a foz sem sermos notados, escondemos a canoa entre arbustos. Agradeci a Elodea, ela me disse que estaria por perto caso precisássemos.

Deitei-me na canoa usando as sombras dos arbustos para me proteger do Sol, estava contente com o meu sucesso e, estranhamente, sonolento.

- Uau, um plano do Cardio que da certo, não que isso deixe alguém surpreso. – Espinhosa disse examinando o local.

- É- concordei- passou o mau pressentimento?

- Não.

Quis ficar zangado com ela, tuda saíra certo. Mas a mesma sensação que tivera no dia anterior insistia que ela estava certa. Paciência, se a minha mente gostava tanto assim da Espinhosa por quê elas não ficavam juntas , eu não precisava delas...Deixa para lá.

- Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?- Kalli perguntou com um bocejo.

- Pedimos uma carona de volta quando os outros campistas terminarem- respondi fechando os olhos- Poderíamos fazer isso de novo amanhã.

Senti Kalli se deitar ao meu lado, rosa ainda resmungava algo sobre quem não entende sarcasmo. A última coisa que ouvi foi o som de campistas gritando, risos, e canoas sendo viradas.

*****

Acordei com o som de água correndo, primeiro pensei que deixara a torneira aberta e ela inundara o meu quarto de novo. Mas quando abri os olhos vi que era só a canoa subindo o rio, claro, não estava em casa, mas tampouco aquele lugar era o acampamento (e em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente uma voz dizia que canoas não sobem o rio sozinhas).

Felizmente, antes que eu tivesse tempo para me preocupar com isso, ela se atracou em uma margem. O impacto acordou as minhas irmãs que também estavam dormindo. Sai da nossa embarcação aos tropeços tentando não molhar os meus sapatos, e fracassando miseravelmente nisso.

- O quê...

- Até que enfim- disse uma voz que reconheci vagamente- É bom finalmente conhecê-los, irmãos.

A alguns metros a minha frente um garoto que não deveria ter mais que dezessete anos sorria maliciosamente como se ele soubesse de algo e eu não, o que deveria ser verdade. Ele foi até o barco e ofereceu as mãos para as minhas irmãs, elas aceitaram hesitantes a ajuda.

- Sabem, eu queria encontrá-los mais cedo, mas quando cheguei vocês estavam dormindo- ele continuou como se nossas caras não fossem pistas suficientes de que não estávamos entendendo.- então decidi trazê-los para cá.

Legal, agora só falta nos dizer quem você, onde é "cá" e porque nos trouxe aqui, eu acho que é só isso. Ele olhou para nos como se esperasse que fizéssemos algo, desejei que não estivéssemos quebrando nenhuma regra de etiqueta, mas não tinha como saber, já que nunca fora sequestrado antes.

- Acho que é melhor ir direto ao ponto, não temos muito tempo, mas vocês precisam entender rápid. Preciso da ajuda de vocês- senti um calafrio subindo minha espinha. O cara me encarou com aqueles olhos violetas que continuavam zombando de mim... Violetas? Pessoas não têm olhos violetas, ou têm? O que quer que estivesse acontecendo não era bom. E também não pareciam lentes.

Ele era humano? Um cilindro preto de uns noventa centímetros apareceu nas mãos deles saído simplesmente do nada. Então, ele era um mágico muito bom ou não era humano mesmo. Mau. Por outro lado não parecia um monstro, não se encaixava em nenhuma das historias de monstros que eu me lembrasse (o que, admito, não era um grande número). Bom.

- Hã... Nós queríamos....poder ajudar- começou Kalli como se não soubesse mais como falar direito – Mas...Hã...Tipo, a gente não...não dá. Temos que voltar para o acampamento antes que percebam que...que...- Fomos sequestrados?- Sumimos. Temos que... chegar a tempo para treinar... Esgrima...

- E desde quando algum de vocês quer treinar esgrima?- ele perguntou como se nos conhecesse mui bem e não fosse ser, nem de longe, enganado, tentei não pensar que aquele era um bom argumento. - Mas isso não importa. O importante, como eu já disse: eu preciso de ajuda. E tenho que mandá-los antes que aquele mala do Dionísio tenha um surto de boa vontade milenar e aparece aqui com Quírion dizendo "já te dissemos que você não pode tirar meio-sangues do acampamento sem nossa permissão, nunca acaba bem e blá-blá-blá..."- Ele era o único achando aquilo ruim. Então, um pensamento passou por mim acompanhado daquela sensação chata, como aquela vez que eu passei por uma porta de vidro fechada.

- Você é um deus?!- as meninas arfaram baixinho ao ouvir a minha pergunta e ele ficou zombando de mim com aquele sorriso torto que parecia me desafiar não sei para que, mas era irritante.

- Boa observação, pirralho. - isso é bem pior que as outras coisas que pensei, bem, talvez não pior que um monstro ou mágico na realidade, ele não tem presas (pelo que parece) ou mangas recheadas lixo que ninguém precisa como lenços intermináveis ou pombas .

- Você é?- Rosa perguntou mexendo no pingente, nervosa.

- O que? Um deus?- ele disse em tom casual.

- Mas- me arrisquei a falar sabendo que poderia ser estupidez- para que um deus precisaria de ajuda?

Ele suspirou.

- Nós temos limites, não podemos fazer tudo que queremos, por mais que todo mundo pense que é assim. Pelo menos, não sem tomarmos cuidado para não quebrarmos nenhuma lei. Por outro lado, vocês, heróis não são assim.

O deus estudou cada um de nos demoradamente, talvez esperando por uma objeção que não veio, parando em Rosa para lançar um olhar de desprezo, mesmo assim, continuei sem gostar dele.

- Só preciso que façam uma pequena troca. Quero que procurem por Eros, _o deus do Amor_. Há flechas aqui dentro- ele indicou o cilindro- troquem pelas da aljava dele, sem serem notados. Depois vão embora.

Ele me entregou a embalagem e eu a segurei como se fosse um par de sapatos velhos e puídos prestes a explodir, eu sei que não faz sentido, mas estava fazendo minhas mãos pinicarem.

- O que há com essas flechas- quis saber ao mesmo tempo me perguntando se queria saber.

- Sabem como as flechas de Eros têm a capacidade de unir? Essas também, no início. Depois essas maravilhas mostram sua verdadeira natureza, tudo tocado por elas se separa por toda a eternidade. Legal, não é?- ele explicou cheio de orgulho um tanto alucinado- Eu queria poder ver a cara do meu irmão quando vir o que fiz.- certo, algumas pessoas assistem televisão quando ficam entediadas.

Pelo canto do olho vi o rosto de Rosa ir de completo horror para compreensão horrorizada, o que pensando bem não é um grande progresso.

- Você é... Você é Antêros?- ela perguntou rouca e com olhos arregalados.

Ele não respondeu. Mas fazia sentido. Antêros é filho de Afrodite e de Ares, nasceu porquê Eros, que permanecia em forma infantil, precisava de um irmão para crescer. Mesmo precisando um do outro nunca se deram bem, ora, eles eram opostos e o fato de serem irmãos não devia ser de grande ajuda.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso!- Rosa gritou, aqui percebi que gosto mais quando ela grita comigo a quando com alguém que pode (e com rumo das coisas, provavelmente irá) destruir as nossas almas. - Se você se meter no trabalho dele, haverá desequilíbrio. Eu sei que vocês brigam o tempo todo e tal, mas você está passando dos limites. Por que está fazendo isso?

- Você quer saber por quê?- ele retrucou, também, erguendo a voz com raiva e os olhos pareceram arder em chamas verdadeiras- Por que o nosso precioso Eros é um crápula arrogante que só existe par tornar a minha vida o Tártaro.

Ele fez uma pausa e quando retomou a palavra, falou baixo carregado de mágoa.

- Eu estou sempre sozinho, isso e normal para mim e tudo... Mas, uma vez, uns anos atrás eu me apaixonei por uma mortal.

Esperei por mais, porém ele deixou a história por ali.

- Acho que já deu para perceber que não estamos mais juntos.

- Você é o deus da separação- Kalli falou baixinho com temor.

- Isso não tem nada a ver- Antêros bufou.

- Mas... - Kalli recomeçou.

- Mas nada. Eu não a perdi só por que, como disse Eros, era contra a minha natureza, contra a opinião geral e contra a lógica. Foi por quê ela se apaixonou por outro, um simples mortal, e eu não consegui fazer nada. E adivinhem o culpado.

- Eros- respondi.

- Não, Squila.- ele girou os olhos ao me responder como se eu fosse o incomodo ali.

- É sarcasmo?- perguntei só para me certificar.

- _É_- Antêros e Espinhosa responderam sem paciência quase gritando em meus ouvidos .

- Então, vão me ajudar?- ele perguntou, o sorrisinho voltara para me perseguir. Uau, como se Rosa e Albert já não me trouxessem, sozinhos, muito o que fazer no quesito "Irmãos mais velhos que você quer mandar para o centro da Terra, mas não pode por não saber como, e porquê seus pais brigariam com você".

Ninguém respondeu, acho que não importava para Antêros mesmo, ele encarou como consentimento. Teriamos que fazer o que ele falou por mais absurdo que fosse.

- Ótimo. Vocês precisaram disso- ele entregou um medalhão para Kalli- Abra.

Ela o fez, o interior onde deveria estar uma fotografia havia uma imagem cheia de linhas e um ponto brilhante, um mapa.

- O medalhão mostra onde Eros está, vão para onde ele mostrar.

- Mas não faz sentido- argumentou Kalli calmamente e de cabeça baixa- não podemos passar por um deus.

- Não será a primeira vez que semideuses enganam imortais, irmã- ele respondeu com um pouco mais de gentileza e tirou uma mecha molhada do rosto dela.- Quando ele se distrair façam a mudança e voltem para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. E fiquem com isso.

Ele nos deu uma mochila preta cada, aparentemente de marca, também tiradas de eu nem me importo mais onde.

- Daqui a pouco passará um ônibus, embarquem nele, as passagens estão nos bolsos das mochilas, assim chegaram a Eros mais rápido.

- Era você no chalé 10, ontem não era?- perguntei mudando completamente de assunto.

- Sim.

- Você fala sozinho. – comentei.

- E você deixa as suas coisas jogadas por aí, a propósito, obrigado.

- Eu não sabia se isso era sonho ou verdade. E a Mia?

- Quem?- ele estranhou.

- A girafa- as minhas irmãs, também, estreitaram os olhos na minha direção.

- Não, eu acho que isso _era _sonho. - ele respondeu lentamente franzindo o cenho- Terminamos por aqui, estou atrasado para outros afazeres. Tenho certeza que cumprirão o meu pedido. Até logo!

- Espere- Kalli pediu- Por que quis que _nós_ fizéssemos isso?

- Pois vocês são filhos de Afrodite somos irmãos- sorriu, deu um passo para trás e sumiu.

Dei atenção à estrada a poucos metros de nós pela primeira vez, ela pareceu surgir de repente alheia a tudo que aconteceu. Sentamos no ponto de ônibus na margem em silêncio, nada além de " eu tenho um carro, não precisamos pegar um ônibus" melhoraria o nosso animo.

Vejamos, até agora já flertei com umas náiades, provoquei uma pequena confusão na corrida de canoas, me meti na briga de dois deuses, e como acabei de notar molhei meu relógio não-à prova d'água. Tudo antes do meio-dia. De novo, eu deveria estar dormindo a essa hora.

* * *

Todo mundo que leu até aqui já deve ter percebido que a participação de personagens reais da série PJO foi bem pequena e aviso que continuará assim pelo resto da fanfic. E também não há nenhuma referência a Grande Profecia ou a guerra contra Cronos, mas eu queria que essa história mantesse um clima mais leve, por isso a afastei os personagens dela de "maiores preocupações".

Quem se deu ao trabalho desnecessário de ler o meu pseudônimo, pode ter pensado que alguém que gosta de Ártemis não deve ser a maior fã de Afrodite- ou você pensou em alguma coisa mais importante- e isso é verdade, os filhos dela são fracos em sua maioria, apesar do que aconteceu com Silena e de eu gostar dos personagens da minha fanfic. Fracos. Mas onde mais eu poderia misturar mitológia grega com piadas sobre moda?

A ideia para essa história surgiu quando eu pensei que queria escrever uma fanfic de humor, ao mesmo tempo pensei que queria escrever uma com Antêros. Então, juntei os dois e resultou numa aventura, com filhos de Afrodite sofrendo pois sabem que não deveriam estar ali (o que também é a fonte de humor).

Eu classifiquei como Humor e Aventura, se alguém achou que não está tão engraçado assim, não importa, a parte de aventura ainda é boa. Eu vou tentar não demorar muito para postar o segundo capítulo, que eu já escrevi quase todo, devo adiantar alguma coisa durante o Carnaval. E hoje acabou de chegar "O Labirinto dos Ossos" de "The 39 Clues" de Rick Riordan pelo correio! Desculpa, isso não tem nada a ver com a história, eu só queria contar para alguém. Obrigada por ler, principalmente se você leu até aqui, eu nem sei se eu faria o mesmo. No próximo capítulo teremos problemas com monstros! Desculpe, Cardio.


	2. Capítulo 2

Se eu criei_ Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos_? Claro! E a maioria dos prédios não são feios, Pan não está morto, o exemplar de _A Batalha do Labirinto _que eu encomendei já chegou, e nesse exato momento estou lendo _Hogwarts, Uma História. _Como podem ver alguns sonhos não se realizam, ou no meu caso nenhum. Ou seja, _PJO _não me pertence, e o mesmo serve para qualquer marca, filme, música citada na minha fanfic.

Bem aproveitem a história.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**No Fundo do Poço**_

_Dedicado a qualquer aniversariante que dará uma festa incrível, com milhares de convidados para não ser esquecido pelo resto do século. Ou aproveitará qualquer outro tipo de extravagância. Eu já fui um de vocês..._

_C.A.C._

Desviei o meu olhar da tela de televisão do ônibus, nem sabia que filme era aquele (mas tinha a impressão de que era a segunda vez que ele passava). A minha poltrona ficava ao lado da janela, mas também ignorava a paisagem. Eu continuava tentando explicar para mim mesmo _porque_ eu não me escondi no banheiro como toda pessoa faria para matar a canoagem.

– Não está faltando alguém? –Perguntei para Kalli, ele estava no assento seguinte ainda meio vidrada no medalhão/_GPS_ para saber que estávamos no caminho certo. –Murta?

– Ela se separou de nos antes de irmos para o lago, acho que tinha ido ao banheiro. –Ela respondeu sem tirar atenção do mapa na jóia- Por quê? Você percebeu agora?

– Sorte dela. –Comentei.

Do outro lado do corredor, Rosa continuava com o pingente de Eros nos dedos, mantinha a cabeça baixa e a expressão perdida. Senti-me mal por ela, não que um dia ela fosse descobrir isso. Eu sabia que ela pensava que o traia. Também não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso, porém não podíamos ignorar um pedido explicito... Por que não paro de chamar aquilo de pedido? Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem. E não era uma daquelas ordens bobas que eu podia burlar como faça seu dever de aula. Era um pouco parecido com a escolha de atividades no acampamento, não há uma escolha real, porque uma das opções envolve ser engolido por lava, serve para os dois casos.

Claro, Ânteros possivelmente não faria algo assim, pelo visto o estilo dele é mais para vingança. Acho que se recusássemos ele nos mandaria de volta para o acampamento e guardaria sua raiva para arruinar nossos relacionamentos românticos. Ele não é alguém que um filho de Afrodite sensato perturbaria.

Mas estávamos presos como ratos em um labirinto sem queijo... Eu tenho que prestar _menos _atenção nas aulas de ciência.

Na outra mão, se fossemos pegos ou descobertos a qualquer momento por Eros, ele também não nos machucaria, assim espero, por respeito e amor a nossa mãe. Da mesma maneira lá se ia meu futuro romântico. O sofrimento que esses dois podiam causar. A minha única esperança era trocar as flechas e deixar meus irmãos imortais resolverem os seus problemas sozinhos, como se eu e minhas irmãs nunca tivéssemos existido, ficaria contente de ser ignorado nesse caso.

Ou eu teria que fugir e me esconder, uma vez minha mãe faz isso e os outros deuses quase não acharam. Eu podia fazer algo assim, me mudar para México, Nova Zelândia, Submundo, sob um nome falso: Cláudio Colubrino. Será que existe algum tipo de programa de proteção para semideuses? Quem eu quero enganar?

Mas era melhor pensar positivo, o que significava não pensar tanto assim.

– Então, alguma novidade? –Perguntei para Kalli.

– Não muita, estive olhando o medalhão e penso que ele estava certo quando colocou a gente nesse ônibus. –Não era esse tipo de novidade que eu queria- Só que, sei lá, de vez em quando o pontinho que mostra aonde ir muda de repente. Teve uma hora que pareceu que ele tinha saído do estado de New York e ido parar do outro lado do país, daí voltou mais ou menos para o mesmo lugar.

– Oh, você acha que está quebrado? –Sugeri me entusiasmando. –Não vamos chegar a lugar algum se estiver. Teremos que desistir!

Kalli sorriu para mim, um sorriso tímido, culpado por que em breve estragaria as minhas esperanças.

– Acho que não é isso. –Ela respondeu baixinho. – Se o amor é onipresente, talvez ele esteja se transportando de um lugar para o outro para fazer seu trabalho.

– O quê? Mas mesmo se ele passar a maior parte do tempo aqui, podemos passar _meses_ brincando de esconde-esconde ou pique-pega, o que for. E eu não tenho _meses_, Kalli.

– Eu sei, eu também não. – ela respondeu cansada. - Cardio, lembra quando eu perguntei para ele porque nos escolheu? E respondeu, por sermos irmãos. Estive pensando nisso, o pessoal do chalé cinco é tanto parente dele quanto nós. Por que ele não os escolheu?

Fiquei em silêncio, sem saber a resposta. Minha irmã mais nova estava certa para que apostar em na gente, com os brutamontes briguentos de Ares a disposição? Era uma péssima negociação ninguém saia ganhando, a não ser talvez, os filhos de Ares, mas eles já estavam acostumados com isso, alguns até gostam.

Talvez Ânteros pensasse que éramos mais apropriados desde que era uma vingança por um amor morto. Ou ele achasse divertido nos ver sofrendo. Ou ainda, ele enlouquecera por completo, outra coisa que eu nunca vou falar em voz alta.

Quando eu olhei para Rosa de novo, ela afinal acordara daquele transe e erguera a cabeça um pouco mais parecida com a sua expressão confiante normal.

– Parou de ser zumbi? –Perguntei para disfarçar a minha preocupação.

– Parou de ser feio? –Ela estava bem.

– Isso não é estranho? –Kalli indagou.

– Eu e o Cardio brigando? Não muito.

– Não. Estou falando sobre quase estarmos numa missão.

– Certamente, acho que quebramos uma tradição do chalé 10. –Falei.

– Pelo menos, pior do que isso... –Rosa começou a dizer.

– Não termine essa frase! –Kalli quase gritou fazendo com que Rosa pulasse no assento assustada.

– Por quê?

– Sempre que alguém diz isso algo ruim acontece logo em seguida, por exemplo, chove de repente. Vocês não veem televisão? As coisas não estão _tão_ ruins assim. E quem sabe conseguimos voltar... – ela parou de falar, nós três nos levantamos das poltronas para ver melhor a densa nuvem de fumaça que surgia na frente do ônibus acompanhados de sons esquisitos, o que não me pareceram bom pressagio. O ônibus diminuíra tanto de velocidade que mal se movia.

– Parece que a sua idéia não funcionou. - Eu disse para Kalli.

*****

– Ele me disse que uma peça quebrou e só pode ser trocada. – Rosa nos avisou depois de conversar com o motorista. – Ele me disse que chamou outro ônibus da empresa, mas olha só, pode demorar _três horas_!

– Três horas?! -Dissemos.

Estávamos em um trecho da estrada com nada além de grama arbustos e árvores. Sem lanchonete, ponto de ônibus, shopping. Eu podia ver pelos rostos dos outros passageiros que eles concordavam comigo.

– Eu vou ver se consigo alguém para nos tirar daqui. –Kalli disse e sacou o celular. – Eu tenho uns parentes que não moram tão longe daqui. Tártaro...

– O quê?

– O sinal... – Ela murmurou levando o aparelho de um lado para o outro. – Não consigo pegar.

Eu assisti a ela e Rosa andarem de lá para cá com seus celulares sem terem sucesso. Eu mesmo cheguei a pegar o meu, mas se elas não conseguiam o sinal, não tinha motivo para eu o fazê-lo. Então:

– Vamos. – Rosa mandou.

– Vamos? – Perguntei sem entender. – _Aonde? _O ônibus ainda está bichado.

– Não foi isso que eu disse. – Ela respondeu irritada e apontou para uma colina do outro lado da estrada um tanto afastada de nós. – Vamos!

- O que, subir aquilo? Mas é alto e longe demais! – Reclamei.

– Outra idéia de como podemos fazer esses trecos funcionarem? – Ela replicou enquanto chacoalhava o próprio telefone, irritada.

– Hã, pessoal. – Kalli chamou, voltara à vigia do medalhão. – Deveríamos nos apressar.

– Olha aqui, pirralho, você quer ficar aqui o dia inteiro? – Espinhosa me perguntou de um jeito idêntico ao qual Ânteros falara comigo antes.

– Não...

– Então anda. – ela pôs as mãos nos meus ombros e me empurrou. – Temos que ficar juntos.

"Temos que ficar juntos", essa foi a frase mais legal já dita por Espinhosa para mim logo depois de: "Se você não devolver o meu espelho, eu nunca mais falo com você".

Eu as segui, resignado pelo caminho colina acima. Não, pois Espinhosa mandava em mim como ela aparentemente pensava, Kalli poderia precisar de ajuda no telefonema. Não tinha relação com a ameaça nos olhos de Espinhosa. Nenhuma.

Quando cheguei ao alto da colina, sentei-me em uma pedra a sombra das árvores, o dia estava muito quente e todo aquele exercício físico estava me fazendo suar e eu odeio suar quase tanto quanto o cheiro dele. Kalli finalmente conseguiu fazer o seu celular funcionar e agora tentava convencer um primo no outro lado da linha a nos ajudar.

– Você sabe que eu faria o mesmo por você, claro, não exatamente o mesmo, eu não tenho carro nem sei dirigir... Depois eu te explico como vim parar aqui... Não, eu não posso pegar um ônibus, você não ouviu a minha história? Eu não sei onde está o seu caderno de física. O que isso tem a ver?

Rosa se sentou ao meu lado em silêncio me evitando como se eu não estivesse ali. Notei que estava com muita raiva de mim, não se dignando sequer a me ofender. Tudo estava péssimo, mas a culpa não era minha, ela não deveria me desprezar daquele jeito era muito agressivo.

Era o pior aniversário da minha vida, eu tinha certeza disso por que em horas eu não pude me lembrar ou me aproveitar de ser o dia do meu nascimento. Nem tinha bolo, no aniversário de alguém tudo deveria ser do jeito dele! Era mesmo muito azar!

E se Ânteros fazia tanta questão que trapaceássemos Eros, poderia ter nos teletransportado como ele próprio fez no rio.

Aqui, meu cérebro gritou comigo como faz umas vezes como se pertencesse a outra pessoa com uma linha de pensamento diferente da minha, me lembrando de algo que eu tinha esquecido já que nunca me importava.

– Rosa. – ela não respondeu. – Eu me lembrei por que os outros semideuses não usam celulares!

– Eu também. – Ela se levantou abruptadamente, agarrou o meu braço com tanto força que pensei que iria quebrá-lo, forçou- me a ficar de pé e apontou para um pouco além da base da colina.

Uma criatura imensa caminhava em nossa direção. Eu demorei um pouco para entender o que via. A pele dele era suja a ponto de ser verde, e marrom, o cabelo era num tom pálido de cinza mesclando se com o resto da paisagem. Se ficasse parado poderia passar-se por uma árvore estrondosa. Contudo, em movimento percebíamos sua forma humana agigantada e o olho era menos discreto.

Obviamente, eu já ouvira histórias sobre ciclopes (nenhuma boa), porém nunca passou pela minha cabeça me meter em problemas com eles, ou com qualquer outro tipo de monstro. No entanto, aquele era o pior aniversário da minha vida tudo poderia acontecer! E pelo que parece tudo _iria_ acontecer.

– Mike, eu sei que você não precisa ir para a escola, porque já estamos em horário de aula e a não ser que você esteja falando no telefone no meio da sala... – Eu fiz Kalli se virar para ver o recém chegado. – Vem logo, preciso desligar!

Ela pôs o celular no bolso e corremos para nos esconder um pouco abaixo de onde estávamos, se ficássemos lá estaríamos muitos expostos. Deitamos-nos embaixo dum emaranhado de galho e folhas, eu arranhei o meu rosto, mas nem aquilo era tão importante naquela hora.

O medo entre nós três era tangível, mal respirávamos para não denunciar nossa presença. O estrondo dos passos desajeitados do ciclope ficava mais perto acompanhado por tremores de chão. Rezei para que o nosso esconderijo funcionasse, se tivéssemos que encará-lo seria o nosso doloroso fim. Nem podíamos tentar, não que eu quisesse, estávamos desarmados. Quem sabe, Ânteros tivesse colocado uma arma nas mochilas, mas eu não era corajoso ou desesperado o suficiente para me virar e abri-la justo naquele momento.

Espiei por entre as raízes velhas a minha frente. No topo da colina, onde estávamos minutos antes, o ciclope parara com as mãos na cintura, girava a cabeçorra a busca..._ Da gente_. Imaginem esse momento acompanhado da música tema de "Tubarão". _Dadadadadada..._

Isso estava muito errado! Monstros não se importam com as crianças de Afrodite, mesmo quando encontramos algum eles só nós encaravam com desprezo e iam embora, ou sequer somos notados! Não soube por que o gigante continuava ali, nada bom. Ele fazia um som engraçado... Estava farejando!

Olhei paras minhas irmãs, elas continuavam fitando o monstro. Precisávamos arrumar um jeito de sair dali. Estava prestes a gesticular para as minhas irmãs para, não sei, rastejarmos embora, quando o ciclope deu as costas e voltou a andar. Fácil assim.

Ainda ficamos alguns minutos paralisados, ouvindo os passos se afastarem e por fim desaparecerem. Levantei-me aos poucos, era como se meus músculos não quisessem voltar a se mover tão cedo. Espanei um pouco de terra para fora das minhas roupas, acenei com a cabeça indicando para as meninas que saíssemos dali.

– Já é seguro? – Rosa perguntou enquanto tentava ficar sobre os joelhos.

Eu dei de ombros. Procurei por sinais do ciclope e, felizmente não encontrei nada. Isso, para mim, já era incentivo o suficiente para sair dali o quanto antes. Esgueirei para longe do esconderijo.

Mais tarde eu admiti (não em voz alta!), ter sido descuidado. Eu liderava uma corrida encosta a baixo, a vegetação era densa e me arranhava o tempo todo e o chão lamacento, talvez eu não caísse nele, mas ficaria coberto de mala.

Então eu senti um movimento forte que provocou uma rajada de vento por trás de mim, e ouvi Rosa e Kalli gritarem. Virei-me e vi as minhas irmãs sendo engolfadas pelo que pareceu a primeira vistas parte da vegetação. Entretanto, era um dos horrorosos braços gordos, agora eu via sua cabeça misturada com as plantas e seu único olho sonso a minha procura. Dei só um passo para trás, foi o suficiente para me fazer escorregar numa pedra e cair da parte mais íngreme da colina. A última coisa que eu vi antes de ser salvo, isso é tão questionável, pela mão gigante foram os dois pés que nunca viram um par de calçados. Foi como cair de um avião sem para-quedas em direção a uma piscina e aí perceber que ela só tem dois metros de profundidade, está cheia de tubarões brancos e sua roupa deve ser lavada a seco.

*****

– É bastante solitário por aqui, quero dizer eu não gosto muito do corre-corre das cidades grandes, mas ficar muito afastado é mau. Adoro o lugar, tem muitos quartos e quase nenhum vizinho...

Stulti, esse era o nome _de verdade_ do ciclope, tagarelava como se algum de nós se importasse com a situação imobiliária da casa dele. E como se isso não bastasse, ele _tinha_ que ser o monstro mais sujo daquele lado do planeta.

– Hã... Senhor Stulti – Rosa falou em um tom educado e tremulo, não acreditava que ela estivesse conversando com aquilo. – Não é uma reclamação, mas... Eu, hã... Vejo que você percebeu que... Estávamos perto da sua casa.

– Sim, ele respondeu devagar em sua voz pouco inteligente. – Como disse, não há muita gente por aqui. Faz algum tempo desde a última vez que eu peguei um semideus ou até mesmo um mortal. Todos passam muito rápido nas latas com rodas.

– Carros? – Rosa sugeriu.

– É, e vocês são fracos, mas na falta...

Enquanto ignorava a perspectiva de virar almoço, ou de ter minha força humilhada novamente, tentei me mexer e não consegui, Stulti nos mantinha apertados entre seus antebraços e sua barriga que deveria ser grande demais mesmo para um ciclope. Ele nos levava pra sua tão falada casa e eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Chegamos. – Stulti cantarolou ao pararmos em uma parede rochosa.

Ele me passou para o outro braço, e usou o livre para afastar plantas trepadeiras, revelando a boca de uma caverna. Estávamos em um túnel (mal) iluminado por uma fogueira em um canto e atapetado com metros de peles. Era um lugar muito quente e abafado, inapropriado para passar um dia de verão como aquele. Por cima do ombro do ciclope passavam os últimos raios de Sol que eu vi antes de entrar na penumbra. Tentei não pensar que era o mesmo que ser enterrado vivo.

*****

A caverna parecia não ter fim, caminhamos por milhões de corredores viramos à esquerda e à direita mais vezes do que sou capaz de lembrar. Eu chegara ao cúmulo do desespero mudo e continuava sem saber como continuar vivo. As minhas irmãs não pareciam ter mais esperança, seus olhos estavam vazios de emoção, poderiam estar pensando em um jeito de fugir, ou, o mais provável, estivessem em choque.

Entramos em um corredor que como o primeiro era iluminado por uma fogueira. Foi aí que me ocorreu uma ideia estúpida, e provavelmente não funcionaria, mas ela era a minha única chance.

– RATO! – Gritei apontando para qualquer ponto no chão coberto de tapetes. – RATO!

Stulti ficou confuso e assustado, ele parou e virou a cabeça como se procurasse por quem gritara. Quando entendeu o que eu estava dizendo seus olhos se arregalaram... Olho se arregalou assustado e passou a examinar o chão.

– RATO?! ONDE? – ele berrou fazendo meus ouvidos vibrarem. Eu não esperava que funcionasse tão bem, só queria uma distração. Mas aparentemente, o ciclope morria de medo de ratos, como elefantes, como a Kalli (ela me mataria se descobrisse que eu coloquei o nome dela na mesma frase que rato e elefante, e ciclope, e morrer também). – ONDE?

– ALI! – Stulti começou a pisar onde eu apontava tentando esmagar o animal. As minhas irmãs olhavam para mim como se eu fosse louco, não importava o meu plano estava dando certo. – NÃO, AÍ NÃO! ALI!

– ONDE?! ONDE?! – O ciclope perdia o equilibrio sobre o corpo ao pisotear os lugares que eu indicava, bem, o "rato" era muito rápido. Desse jeito eu o aproximei cada vez mais do lugar "X", até...

– Ali! O RATO CORREU PARA LÁ! – Por mais absurdo que pareça, eu apontei para a fogueira e Stulti meteu os pés no fogo sem pensar duas vezes. Ao sentir a chama ele urrou de dor. E nessa confusão acidentalmente nos libertou de seu abraço esmagador. Por sorte (finalmente!), não caímos no fogo nem em baixo dos pés do gigante, que parecia estar sapateando. Gritei para as garotas: – Corram.

Eu voei por corredores sem olhar para trás ou para onde ia, só parei quando julguei longe o suficiente e minhas pernas ameaçaram fazer o jeans pegar fogo. Vi-me sozinho em um quarto cheio de lixo, era difícil imaginar que até o esquisito do Stulti tivesse alguma utilidade para aquilo. Havia pilhas de pele empilhados em um canto, copos e canecas que mais pareciam baldes no outro. Vi algo que parecia ser um gigante monóculo gigante de lente escura, um olho daquele deveria ser sensível. Apoiei as minhas costas contra a parede arfando, agora, não sabia de Kalli e Rosa, como ir embora, ou porque os meus planos sempre acabavam errados. Sentei-me no chão, estava imundo como um estábulo, porem havia algo ali que não apareceria em um estábulo normal: ossos. Fiquei de pé num pulo enojado, não podia ficar ali a essa hora o ciclope deveria estar nos procurando, e havia lugares melhores para morrer naquela caverna, acho.

Entretanto, antes de ir, me lembrei de ver o conteúdo da mochila para caso houvesse algo de utilidade. Impaciente a abri, encontrei barrinhas de cereal com chocolate, dinheiro, um liquido colorido numa garrafa... Um espelho! E obrigado os deuses, uma faca de bronze celestial em uma bainha de couro. Coloquei-a segura em um dos bolsos e estava de saída quando ouvi um gemido. Um som longo e triste vindo de algum lugar perto.

Pensei em ignorar, mas acabei cedendo a minha curiosidade. Segui o som, ele me levou até a pilha de peles. Mexi um pouco um deles, mas não tive que procurar muito, o que era bom, pois cada um pesava duas toneladas. Fiquei surpreso quando achei a origem do barulho, um carneirinho meio enterrado nas peles. Ajudei-o a sair dali, era alguns centímetros mais alto que o meu joelho e tremia.

– Venha aqui. – Chamei. – Você está sozinho? Hein?

– Beee!

– Sim, vamos embora, aqui não é lugar para filhotes.

Acompanhado de meu novo amigo, fui para o corredor sem saber para onde seguir. Se conseguisse encontrar as minhas irmãs sairíamos da maldita caverna. Eu tinha que fazer isso, não porque aí estaria quebrando o pedido (ou ordem) de Ânteros, o motivo era que sentia ser minha culpa no final das contas. Eu inventei de esconder a canoa no Acampamento Meio- Sangue e começou assim...

– CARDIO! – ouvi Kalli gritar em desesperada, segui o som da voz dela me forçando a correr novamente, alguns... Passos? Trotes? Galopes? Atrás de mim o carneirinho lutava para continuar junto de mim. – CARDIO!

– KALLI!

Passei desenfreado pela primeira porta que apareceu, esperava reencontrar Kalli nesse ponto da história, mesmo Rosa não teria sido de todo o mau. Eu já disse que esse é o pior aniversario da minha vida? E eu tenho outros onze concorrendo contra ele. Enfim, encontro _Stulti_ e antes que possa fazer qualquer coisa, ele me agarra com as mãos ensebadas. Senti raiva de mim mesmo (o que não é normal, porque eu sou ótimo) teria me socado se conseguisse mexer os braços, eu já ouvira meio-sangues contando sobre a capacidade dos ciclopes de imitar vozes e eu corri para a armadilha, literalmente.

– Ah, já estava na hora de eu achar você! – Stulti falou como se fossemos velhos amigos se encontrando casualmente, aí um mata o outro. – Só faltava você! Agora estamos prontos!

– Beee! – baniu o carneiro irritado. Qual por escolha minha, será referido como Blanco daqui por diante. O monstro mal pareceu ouvir, dava as costas para me levar embora quando Blanco deu uma cabeçada no calcanhar dele.

–Blanco foge! Sai! – Gritei, em resposta ele mirou outra cabeçada, talvez ele ainda não estivesse acostumado com o nome. – Não, na outra direção!

Tarde demais, Stulti se abaixou para ver o que incomodava. Riu quando pegou o carneiro. – Ganhei um brinde, você fica para o lanche! Mas, não vamo nos atrasar . Eu não tinha certeza do que era pior: ser devorado ou ser devorado por alguém que me trata como seu convidado. Mas o segundo ganhava de disparada.

*****

Ele nos levou para um aposento que só podia ser a cozinha, ao mesmo tempo em que era imunda de mais pra sê-la, havia uma espécie de balcão, um caldeirão de bronze (não o celestial é claro) ardia sobre o fogo, tudo no tamanho GGGGGM. E presas no teto como carne no açougue, Kalli e Rosa. Elas franziram as sobrancelhas tristes quando me viram. Blanco e eu fomos amarrados junto a elas, vi que seus rostos pareciam manchados de lágrimas.

O ciclope foi até um canto e mexeu em algo, quando ele se afastou vi que era uma televisão, também, de um tamanho consideravelmente bom. Mas uma das bem velhas, com algo entre 15 bilhões de anos, da época em que perucas tinham um metro e meio de altura, e a imagem era péssima em cores estranhas, ou preto e branco. Uma mulher de cabelos curtos falava algo por trás de um balcão:

– Primeiro corte em rodelas as cenouras que cozinharmos junto a carne. – Stulti foi até o seu próprio balcão e pegou um monte de cenouras que partia com as mãos (alguma parte do meu cérebro o notara não ter lavado as mãos).

Isso significava que não seriamos comidos crus, seriamos acompanhados por cenouras, que desperdício de beleza. Precisava salvar os meus amigos, mas como? Eu tinha uma faca, mas mesmo assim não havia muitas chances ao meu lado. Injusto eu era novo e bonito demais para morrer por causa de alguém tão feio, não que se o ciclope mudasse de visual melhorasse muito o quadro. Implorei mentalmente por um milagre. Quase como se fosse uma resposta, senti outro peso no meu bolso além da minha faca, e mais estranhamente me enchi de coragem e determinação.

O mais discretamente possível, trabalhei com as minhas "armas". Desembainhei a minha faca de caça e segurei o outro volume, a minha camera fotográfica tentando me manter calmo, liguei só por precaução. Olhei para baixo, para um monte de... Ah, monte, não muito longe, poderíamos cair nele e evitar machucados, os fatais.

Virei-me para as minhas irmãs, elas perceberam que eu fazia algo e me ohavam interrogativas.

– Ei, meninas. – Mal pronunciei as palavras e torci para que elas entendessem leitura labial. – Veem aquela montanha de lixo? Temos que nos balançar na direção dela.

Rosa olhou aterrorizada para a minha faca e negou fervorosamente com a cabeça.

– Por favor, confiem em mim, estamos para morrer!-murmurei. Rosa concordou com um aceno sem muita convicção e Kalli a imitou, Blanco tocou o meu rosto com o focinho, entendi isso como um incentivou, isso ou eu só estava cheirando engraçado, esse último não era tão improvável. Sorri para mostrar confiança, elas fingiram que engoliram essa, concordaram mais uma vez, e comecei a jogar o meu peso de lá para cá. Estávamos cada vez mais perto do monte de algo, então prendi a minha respiração, eu não sabia o momento de cortar as cordas.

Porém, pensei positivo, se eu não cortasse as cordas morreríamos mesmo, e de uma maneira mais dolorosa (a minha definição de positivo piorara muito nas últimas horas).

– Agora, pegamos a carne para temperá-la. –A imagem da mulher na TV nos sentenciou.

Stulti se virou muito feliz, quando nos viu franziu a única sobrancelha.

– Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo?

Ouvi Kalli e Blanco gemerem, me senti sendo dominado pelo pânico novamente, segurei a câmera com toda a minha força em frente aos olhos... Olho do monstro e usei a faca.

Tudo aconteceu em segundos. Cortei as cordas em um movimento no mesmo instante em que apertei o botão da máquina. Stulti foi cegado pelo flash super potente, recuo assustado, tropeçou e caiu no próprio caldeirão urrando. No entanto, só vi isso como um borrão, eu e minhas irmãs voamos do teto para o chão, Blanco balia mais do que nunca, e eu protegi o meu rosto com os braços. Entrei naquela pilha nojenta de cabeça, sujando-me com algo grudento, foi quando eu decidi que _nunca_ descobriria de que aquilo era feito.

Ouvi três outros baques perto de mim, levantei-me como pude, tomando o cuidado de não abrir a boca. Ninguém se machucara na queda, mas os outros estavam tão limpos quanto eu. Ajudei Blanco a se desentalar e nos quatro corremos pelas nossas vidas, dessa vez na mesma direção. Nós passamos pela porta da cozinha, eu dei uma última olhada para o ciclope ainda preso no caldeirão ardente, e corremos sem rumo pelos corredores, eu nem sei por quanto tempo, mas eu sabia que pelo som o gigante já se libertara e como aparentemente não tinha mais nada para fazer estava nos perseguindo. Ele ainda parecia estar longe, mas o meu mais rápido não era o suficiente.

Entramos em outro cômodo cheio de lixo, o meu corpo pareceu mas leve, na parede do outro lado havia uma rachadura larga o suficiente para passarmos. Rosa acelerou e pulou pela rachadura elegantemente. Kalli, Blanco e eu nos jogamos em direção a luz do dia ao mesmo tempo. Senti algo prender o meu pé e em vez de passar pela fenda, eu cai desastradamente para fora. Acompanhado da minha irmã e do filhote. Bati dolorosamente na terra úmida, mas sem quebrar os ossos. Kalli e Blanco também, porém a queda deles foi mais suave, por causa do meu corpo.

Estávamos em um buraco estreito e úmido. Procurei pela coisa que me fizera tropeçar, ainda estava presa nos meus pés. Era uma rede de bronze celestial, semelhante as dos caras de Hefesto no Acampamento, eu não queria nem imaginar como ela fora parar ali e o que aconteceu com o dono. A coloquei dentro da mochila sem cerimônia, sem saber muito bem porquê.

– Vocês estão bem? –Rosa gritou aparecendo na borda acima de nossas cabeças. Ela de alguma forma conseguira desviar da queda quando deu o seu salto de bailarina.

– Estamos vivos, se quer saber isso. – Kalli respondeu. Rosa estendeu os braços para ajudá-la a sair e me lançou um olhar como se dissesse "ela primeiro, gosto mais dela" o que por mim tudo bem, se fosse o contrário eu faria o mesmo.

Depois que Kalli subiu demos um jeito de tirar Blanco de lá, ele era mais pesado do que parecia, e não parecia tão leve. Eu fiquei por último.

– Bem. –Rosa disse enquanto eu tentava me segurar numas plantas e usava os cotovelos para tirar o resto do meu corpo do buraco, Kalli tentava puxar meu braço, e Rosa me ajudava, mais ou menos (ela não fazia _nada_). – Ao menos, pior do que isso não fica.

O som de trovoadas veio do céu e começou a chover impiedosamente. A água da chuva me fez escorregar e cair no fundo do buraco novamente. Doeu tanto quanto da primeira vez, e dessa vez ninguém caiu em cima de mim, acho que é o tipo de coisa com que nunca conseguirei me acostumar. E escutei Kalli dizer lá em cima:

- Eu disse.

* * *

Uau, eu achei que conseguiria postar isso antes, desculpem, e o pior é que o terceiro capítulo deve demorar ainda mais, mas vou tentar fazer um maior... Bem, pelo menos eu postei finalmente.

Caso alguém esteja imaginando, sim, qualquer semelhança com _O Ladrão de Raios _ou outro momento da série não é coencidência.

Hum,Cardio já deve estar me odiando agora:

- Estou!

Kalli e Rosa...

- Também, mas é mais por você dar mais atenção para o Cardio!

- E o ciclope também não foi muito bom!

- Beeeee!

- Também não "tô" feliz, meu pé ainda dói.

Vocês devem saber quem disse o que. E eles achando que o primeiro capítulo tinha sido ruim, a propósito se alguém quer saber a música do toque de celular da Rosa é da banda ABBA, me pareceu o tipo de música que ela acharia fofa, e que, impressionante, também não me pertence.

E só aroveitando para dizer eu criei uma poll. E acreditem se quiser entre o início dessa página e aqui, _A Batalha Do Labirinto _NÃO chegou, ainda bem que eu li ano passado. Incrível como a primeira e a segunda frase não têm ligação nenhuma.

Então, amaram? Bom para mim. Detestaram? Problema seu... Na verdade, problema meu, quem me mandou colocar isso num site que dá espaço para comentarem.


End file.
